Infirmus
by Diri-chan
Summary: Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix sont de bons sorciers qui ne feraient jamais de mal à une mouche ? Vous le croyez vraiment ? Pas de bons, pas de méchant. Pas de gentil, pas de vilain. Seulement des monstres qui se disputent un monde décharné.


**Auteur** : Diri-chan

**Base **: Harry Potter

**Note **: Il s'agit d'une petite fanfiction qui date un peu maintenant mais lorque j'avais essayé de la partager avec vous, buggait. J'attends vos avis :)

**Infirmus**

**Prologue **: découverte et conséquence

_POV de Dumbledore_

Je ne suis qu'un vieillard sénile qui n'a pas sut voir la puissance des mensonges de cet homme. Je l'ai considéré comme un ami, comme un fils incompris que j'ai protégé de mon mieux. Mais le masque est finalement tombé… Severus Tobias Snape est un traitre. Un partisan de Voldemort, un ennemi de l'Ordre du Phénix.

J'ai découvert cela, presque par hasard, en faisant confiance à un autre homme. Lucius est toujours ici, près moi, attendant ma décision. Les espions de l'Ordre du Phénix sont nombreux et souvent inattendus. Snape aurait du plus se méfier sans doute.

Je sirote un thé bouillant, les bonbons au citron sont amers dans ma bouche. Je me fait vieux. Tout ce pourris autour de moi. Et voilà qu'il faut que je choisisse quel condamnation appliqué à mon fils adoptif. Qui l'eut cru … Tout le monde. Tout le monde le pensait, tout le monde le savait… Tous me l'ont dit. Mais il n'est pas temps aux regrets.

« Monsieur, il faut appliquer une sanction exemplaire !

- Je sais Lucius … Je sais … »

Le ministère refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort, malgré les preuves… Alors que faire pour punir Snape ? Rien de légal, bien sur. Rien de légal n'est possible.

Lucius me soumet une idée ou deux. L'enfermer dans un cachot à vie. Trop voyant, trop encombrant, pas assez utile. Et un cachot parviendrait-il a enfermer cet homme ? Une seule idée me vient à l'esprit … et je l'a trouve inconvenante, détestable, sinistre … digne d'un mangemort plus que de l'Ordre. Mais je ne peux décemment traité ce traitre avec pitié ou compassion. Il faut un exemple.

_POV de Snape_

Une convocation dans le bureau du directeur, sans doute une nouvelle mission. Ce pauvre fou ne semble se douter de rien. Cependant en pénétrant dans le bureau, je sens l'aura dangereuse de l'homme. Il était en colère. Il était fou de rage. Je m'en rend immédiatement compte, que cette colère n'est destiné. Tout aussi rapidement je me doute avoir été repéré, mais cela devait être certifié avant que je ne puisse faire une retraite précipitée, je n'en aurait sans doute pas le temps…

Je n'en ai pas eut le temps. Le vieux fou m'a abattu d'un sort.

« infirmus »

Je tombe au sol, les jambes soudain faible. Les yeux grand écarquillai. Il n'a pas osé ! Il n'as pas pu me faire ca ! Je remarque soudain Lucius, dans un coin de la pièce, ainsi c'est lui qui m'a dénoncé… j'aurais du m'en douté.

Malfoy avance d'une voix amusé :

« Infirmus … mon latin est un peu rouillé. Laissez-moi réfléchir… Rendre le corps faible, n'es-ce pas ? »

_POV de Dumbledore_

Je viens de briser la force du corps de mon fils. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le considérer comme mon fils. Mais la force physique n'est pas sa plus grande force, nous le savons tous.

« Pas seulement, Lucius, pas seulement. L'esprit est une force qui sera également brisé. »

**Chapitre 1** : faiblesse

Dumbledore avait fait appelé Maugrey pour venir le chercher. Il l'avait trainé. On ne lui avait laissé ni repos ni réconfort. Son corps était faible … réellement faible. Le moindre geste lui demandait une concentration terrible. Son corps n'arrivait pas à résistait, il subissait le moindre choc avec violence.

…

Severus ne put retenir un couinement lorsque son corps fut projeté contre un mur. Il tenta de se redresser, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce sort lui-même, mais il l'avait testé une fois sur un moldus… Les premiers jours, l'homme avait été incapable de bouger par lui même, puis petit à petit il avait réussit à faire des mouvement simple, à se déplacer sommairement… il restait faible, sans force toute fois… et ceux jusqu'à ce que le sort soit lever.

…

Douleur … sang dans la bouche … Pas assez de force pour tousser du sang… Il s'étouffe doucement. Maugrey y va fort. Trop fort, ses os lachent. Son corps, incapable de se tendre ou de se tenir face au corps, provoque mille douleur. L'auror se régale visiblement et le sourire qu'il abhorre ne lui donne qu'une apparence plus folle.

…

S'éveiller … Il n'est pas mort. Il vit encore. Mollement, il parvient à remonter sa main jusqu'à ses cotes. Il a été sommairement soigné. Ils ne le laisseront pas mourir. La constatation est douloureuse. Mourir c'est être libre. Ils le feront souffrir, ils y prendront plaisir. Et ils ne seront même pas assez courageux pour oser l'admettre. Répugnant, cela va sans dire.

…

« Snape ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Bon sang, Maugrey, avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? »

Ouvrir les yeux … ils sont douloureux. Il n'aurait pas cru repasserait entre les mains de Maugrey aussi rapidement. La femme semble inquiète … l'idiote … Cette chère Minerva est encore trop pure pour cette époque troublée.

Il ouvre les yeux … doucement. La lumière lui fait mal, quelques sorts l'atteigne, il est toujours si … faible.

Minerva attend de voir un peu de conscience au fond de ses yeux puis elle énonce d'une voix plate, le rendu d'un pseudo procès dont elle a été la juge attitrée :

« L'Ordre du Phénix a été mis au courant de votre trahison. Pour vous chatier comme il se doit, Mr Dumbledore a executé le sort d'infirmus. L'Ordre du Phénix estime que le sort doit être maintenu jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assuré de votre allégeance envers nous. Au terme d'une formation à la loyauté, que vous nous forcait à accomplir, vous serez assigné à aider monsieur Harry Potter. La formation à la loyauté durera un minimum de 10 jours, durant lesquel vous serez confier aux bons soins de chaque membre de l'ordre. »

Torture et esclavage, ainsi ? C'était le programme annoncé en moins bien emballé et en plus franc. Puis son maitre serait le gamin Potter ? Autant mourir dessuite.

Il reste par terre, sans bouger. Minerva fait léviter son corps quelques secondes et le dépose dans un angle … une cage ? … elle redresse son menton d'un geste ferme et le force à avaler quelques gorgées d'eau avant de l'abandonner aux autres.

**Chapitre 2** : Oui, maitre

_POV de Severus_

Je sais que mes yeux devraient se calmer et ne pas vouloir tout voir comme ils le font. Je dois regarder le sol. Mais c'est la première fois que je sors de la geôle depuis … depuis toujours, j'en ai l'impression. Une tape agacé sur ma tête me rappelle à l'ordre et la voix froide de Maitre Lupin m'ancre.

« Snape, méfie-toi. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas nous forcer à te ré-enfermer, n'es-ce pas ?

- Non, maitre. »

Ma propre voix sort par automatisme, elle a apprit à ne plus trembler. Elle a appris les mots. Oui, maitre. Non, maitre. Les autres paroles ne sont pas permises et même si elles l'étaient, je n'oserais jamais … jamais plus. Avant, peut-être.

Maitre Lupin me traine en avant, mes jambes sont toujours faible, le sort est toujours actif mais j'ai appris à m'en accommoder assez pour marcher et exécuté des taches simples, ne demandant quasiment pas de force. On m'amène dans une pièce … Ils sont tous là. Maitre Black, Maitre Dumbledore, Maitre Hagrid et tout les membres de l'ordre. Je ne regarde personne, je fixe le sol. Quelques part j'en suis soulagé, je n'aimerai pas croiser certains de leur regard.

Je sais au fond de moi ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils ont tous, par des tortures diverses, tenté de briser mon esprit aussi bien que le sort brise mon corps. Ils n'ont pas entièrement réussit. Pas entièrement…

Maitre McGonagall s'avance vers moi, baguette à la main et commence une incantation lente et longue. Je n'ose bouger. Je retiens mon souffle en comprenant. Mais avant d'avoir put rassembler mes pensées, je me met à hurler.

_POV de Harry_

Avec une certaine lenteur, les picotements quittent mes doigts. Hermione et McGonagall m'avait dit que ce serait normal. La puissance me fait tressaillir, je reprime à peine un long frisson qui me court dans le dos alors que l'homme au centre de la pièce s'écroule en sanglot.

Transfert de puissance. McGonagall ne lui a laissé que de quoi vivre et encore … Elle a posé un sceau sur son esprit, le rendant totalement dépendant de ma volonté et un sceau sur son coeur, qui me permet de l'utiliser comme réserve magique. La puissance qui courent entre mes doigts, dans mon sang, dans mes veines est fabuleuse. Mais il ne faut pas trop en prendre, non, ce serait dommage de tuer un instrument si … utile.

« Snape. A qui appartient-tu ?

- Je vous appartient, Maitre. »

Un nouveau frémissement à ces mots. Il n'a jamais aimé l'homme, il l'a toujours trouvé répugnant… Mais avoir le pouvoir le fait sourire. C'est tellement agréable.

_POV de Severus_

Ils m'ont torturés. Ils m'ont prit comme une chienne à m'en faire saigner. Ils m'ont soigné pour mieux me blesser. Ils m'ont humilier. Ils m'ont sallit comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

Toute ma vie, je suis passé des mains d'un tyran aux mains d'un autre … Mon père, Dumbledore, Voldemort … Potter. Maitre Potter. Et alors qu'ils me croient tous briser, au plus bas, sans plus aucune dignité, je cache au fond de mon âme le plus grand des secrets de cette guerre.

Rien n'est vrai. Pas de bons, pas de méchant. Pas de gentil, pas de vilain. Seulement des monstres qui se disputent un monde décharné.

**FIN**


End file.
